


Don't Play Dumb

by TheLovelyMissLemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, and a huffy hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyMissLemon/pseuds/TheLovelyMissLemon
Summary: Hajime has been giving you the cold shoulder for a couple days now, and you're starting to get fed up with his passive aggressive bullshit.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	Don't Play Dumb

“What is your issue?” You slammed the door to Hajime’s bedroom, trapping the two of you inside together so he couldn’t escape this time. “Are you gonna tell me or do you just want to stay pissed until I figure it out?”

Okay, maybe that wasn’t the right way to ask what was bothering him. But to be honest, his lack of communication was starting to piss you off too. For an entire year you have been supportive, patient, and so loving it was borderline sickening. You couldn’t think of a single thing you could have done to upset him.

Yet here he was, being passive aggressive every chance he had, and testing your patience at every turn.

“As if you don’t know,” he retorted, glaring down his nose at you.

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t play dumb,” he stuffed his fists into the pockets of his jeans, “it’s not cute.”

“I swear, I have no idea what your on about,” your arms crossed as you took a step towards him, challenging him with confidence that you’ve done nothing wrong.

You stared into his gaze, expecting him to explain himself. His eyebrow twitched in frustration at your ignorance. Taking a deep breath, he sighed through his nose. He paused for a moment, just a moment to see if you would speak up and confess, but you remained still and silent; you waited for him to start talking.

“Shittykawa,”

“Oikawa? If you’re mad at him, why’re you taking it out on me-”

“You’re fucking him,” he shouted, a dangerous rage burning behind his eyes, “aren’t you?”

You were absolutely speechless. After all this time, after all you’ve done for him, you’ve never been unfaithful; you had never even looked at anyone else. You felt a fire of your own begin to burn in your belly, a fire fueled by rage and... something else. Something that scared you.

“Ever since that party at Kindaichi’s,” his fists clenched tighter within his pockets, “the two of you seem to be real close now, huh?”

“If I remember correctly, you ditched me at that party,” you accused, taking a couple more steps closer to him. “You were so busy messing around with Hanamaki and Matsukawa that it seemed like you forgot I was even there!”

“So you go behind my back, with my best friend? That’s how you get back at me?” He argued in disbelief.

“We didn’t go behind your back, and I didn’t try to get revenge!” You explained, “Tooru approached me! He saw I was alone and kept me company.”

“So you two are on a first name basis now?”

“Yeah!” You mocked, “we are! We have a lot in common believe it or not, and I consider him a friend! What? Am I not allowed to have friends now?”

“Depends,” he scowled, “do you fuck all your friends?”

You stared at him in anger. First he doesn’t trust you, now he’s just downright disrespectful.

“What if I do Hajime?” You threw up your arms in anger, “It’s not like you’d believe me anyway! Because apparently I’m soooo untrustworthy!”

Now you were hurt. Did he really think that lowly of you? You could feel your stomach twist and turn in knots, like he physically hurt you with his words. But the way he stared at you with such an intimidating glint in his eye made heat go straight between your legs. What was this? Why was your body reacting this way? Iwaizumi Hajime was an attractive man, but when he just oozes jealousy and looks at you like you belong to him, he was like a god amongst men; all power with no remorse.

And it was dangerously hot.

“What?” You decided to push a little further, see what you could make him do. No matter how obssesive or enraged he felt, you knew who he was; Hajime would never hurt you.  
You stepped closer to him, invading his personal space, and bringing your lips threateningly close to his. You smirked when his glare didn’t falter.

“Are you afraid?” You whispered against his lips, “Afraid Oikawa could fuck me better than you can?”

He gritted his teeth. Your jab at his ego had certainly hit a soft spot somewhere. You made a mental note to apologize to him later, after all this is over. But for now, you wanted him to sizzle.

You smirked, your lips mere inches apart from his.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” You prodded.

Something in Iwaizumi snapped. His hands shot out of his pockets at once, one balling a fist into your hair and the other reaching down and grabbing your ass to pull your body violently against his. He smashed his lips to yours, immediately dominating your mouth with his tongue without giving you a second to even realize what was going on. You could feel his already hard erection press into your lower stomach.

So he was feeling the same thing? Huh, mentally noted.

You quickly grasped at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, desperate to get him naked as quickly as possible. His hands, letting go of you for only a second, were immediately back on you, grabbing your ass and pulling you to him so fiercely, it knocked the wind out of your lungs. Your fingers fumbled with the buttons on your shirt, your hands shaking too much in anticipation for you to get the buttons undone.

Hajime growled under his breath, bringing his hands to the front of your shirt and ripping it wide open. The buttons rained down onto the hardwood, scattering across the room and under the furniture.

If you weren’t turned on before, you certainly were now.

He pulled the shirt off your shoulders and threw it to the floor. Your hands reached for the waistband of his jeans, pulling him back to you by his hips as you hastily undid his belt. He snaked his hand around the back of your neck to force your mouth back to his in a starving kiss. It was a kiss only by definition. It felt more like he was trying to devour you, to consume all of you until there was nothing left for anyone else to steal.

He shoved you back roughly, the mattress cushioning your fall as you scrambled onto your knees, you lips craving his abuse once more. But he didn’t grant you with what you wanted, he just glared down at you; lips swollen and breathless. You felt small under his gaze but fuck if that didn’t make you even more hot and bothered.

Your hands returned to his belt, frantically trying to get it open and off as quickly as you could. You didn’t break eye contact as you undid the button of his jeans and pulled down his zipper. You reached your fingers past the hem of his jeans to palm at his stiff erection through his boxers. He grasped your wrist roughly, squeezed enough to make it hurt, and threw your hand to the side. He shoved you down against the mattress again, your back bouncing off of the cushioned surface.

You watched as he roughly pulled off your jeans and underwear, throwing them down onto the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing. He looked over your body with the hungriest eyes you have ever seen, knowing he was about take you in anyway he wanted.

Because he could.

Because you belonged to him,

Not Oikawa

He grasped your waist and pulled it to the edge of the bed to meet his hips, his hands finding the back of your knees to spread your legs nice and wide for him.

Before you knew it, he began thrusting two fingers inside of you, not giving you time to adjust or prepare yourself; he was claiming what belonged to him. He leaned over your body, burying his head into your neck so he could speak directly into your ear, making sure you heard him.

“You think I’m afraid of Oikawa?” His words felt rough in your ear, the heat of his breath tickling your sensitive skin, you couldn’t help a moan that escaped your lips as his fingers slammed deep inside of you at an unrelenting pace. The palm of his hand smacked against your skin each time he buried knuckle deep inside of you. “You think Oikawa could ever fuck you like I can? Like I am?”

All you could do was claw at his back and pathetically moan in response, the incredible friction his fingers were creating was forcing your orgasm to rapidly approach.

He removed his fingers from your abused entrance right before threatening your hole with the hot tip of his cock. He growled in your ear right before he roughly grabbed your hips and slammed his dick so deep inside of you; you couldn’t breathe. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as you felt your walls all but tear at his sheer force. Your body jerked as he rolled his hips, thrusting into you with the same speed and ferocity as his fingers.

Your breaths came out in broken moans and pleas as you desperately pulled his body closer to yours, wrapping your legs around his waist as he pounded into you.

“You think anyone else could make you feel like this?”

You shook your head, your throat preoccupied with trying not to scream.

“What was that? I can’t hear you.”

He leaned back, removing himself from your body except for his hips and his unrelenting thrusts. He looked down at you, seeing the absolute mess he could make of you, and how easily he could do so. Your lips moved as you tried to speak, but no coherent words made it past your lips. Your mind was clouded, all you could think, feel, hear and see was Hajime.

A hard smack to your outer thigh brought you back to reality for a moment as you yelped from the pain.

“No!” You shouted, “n-no one can ff-fuck me like you!”

“Say my name,” he demanded through gritted teeth.  


“Ha-hajime!” You moaned.

“Turn around,” he ordered, pulling out of you entirely, “now.”

Finally able to breathe again, you crawled back on to the bed, propping yourself up on your wobbly knees for Iwaizumi. Any part of you that wanted to egg him on and tease him was long dead, gone and buried. Your mind was turned to mush as your body quivered in anticipation as Hajime joined you on the bed.

His hand smacked down hard on your ass, the loud slap echoed through his room along with your scream. He then lined himself up once again and continued at his pace that he had set before; fast, hard, and unforgiving.

“Say my name,” he commanded, “let everyone know who makes you cum this hard.”  


“Hajime!” You shouted.

“Is that all you fucking got?” He harshly smacked your ass again, your skin starting to feel tingly and hot from the abuse, “You were yelling at me a lot louder a minute ago.”

“Hajime!!” You scream, your throat becoming hoarse from the strain.

“F-fuck,” you somehow heard him curse softly behind you as his speed began to increase. He reached his hand around the front of your body to stroke you quickly, forcing you to your orgasm and squeeze his cock as he buried his release deep inside of you.

And in what felt like an instant, it was over.

Your chest heaved as you tried to catch your breath. Your face buried into the pillows, your knees buckled underneath you. Hajime removed himself from your body and pushed your hips to the side, tipping them off balance so you could lay down properly on the bed. He laid down next to you, just as breathless as you were.

“I’m sorry,” you were the first to speak, “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you had to compete for me.” You looked up as you rolled over to face him, “you’ve already got me, no one could take me away from you.” You smiled at him, “especially Oikawa.”

He snaked his arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer to his side. He cupped your cheek with his free hand, bringing his lips down to lovingly kiss your forehead.

“I’m sorry I overreacted,” he admitted, “I have no reason not to trust you. I promise to work on that.”

You snuggled into his shoulder, feeling the fatigue of your previous activities catching up to you.

“I’m gonna be honest though,” you continued, “can we fight more often?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll liked it! Wrote it for a haikyuu ask blog that I'm a part of! if you wanna drop a request, feel free! the url is https://haikyuu-lmagines.tumblr.com/


End file.
